


Sun

by dirkygoodness



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Also Gabe chirps like a bird when he's happy, Gabe has golden wings, He likes laying in the sun, M/M, Sam thinks he's cute, They are fluffy, Wingfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 16:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3297566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirkygoodness/pseuds/dirkygoodness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He lifted his wings slightly, spreading them to allow the wind to touch more of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Gabe is bae  
> Sorry for inconveniences, misspellings, and any other mistakes I tried to fix as much as I could.

Gabriel groaned, stretching out on his stomach as his wings arched towards the sky. He let his head flop down onto his arms heavily, sighing in content. The sun glared down from the sky, burning brightly as it had been all morning. It was a thankful change - the weather changing from its nasty, grey rain to something more sunny. Gabriel never liked rain. Unlike his brother, he wasn't someone who really liked darkness.

He couldn't find the beauty in literally anything he set his eyes on and found rain to be one of those that he disliked the most. Gabriel made his wings relax, letting them fall down around him. They curled up easily beside him, nestling by his torso fitting like a puzzle piece. His eyes drifted closed and he shifted slightly.

It felt nice, letting his wings out and bathing in the sun. The heat made him pleasantly lethargic, his movements slowed and less careful. It'd been too long since he'd pulled them out - a hundred years to be exact. Gabriel no longer felt the strain on them that he normally did. The tug and pull, the burn of being folded in the same position for so long. A breeze went by and ruffled his feathers.

He lifted his wings slightly, spreading them to allow the wind to touch more of them. He was sitting, or rather laying, on a hill. It was near the bunker, but unlike the hole that it was, his hill was covered in soft grass and flowers. Gabe had a suspicion that his brother might have had something to do with that.

Ever since the two angels had come there Castiel had made it his job to turn the bunker - and all surrounding areas - into his own little garden. The only reason the bunker itself wasn't covered in grass and assorted flowers was because he couldn't get himself away from Dean long enough to do it.

Speaking of Dean, Gabriel looked up to see his mammoth of a brother standing off to his side. Sam was looking at him with a sort of awed joy. The angel smirked, flicking his wings out slightly and effectively drawing the hunters attention to them.

"Like what you see?" Gabe purred, rolling his head to get a better look at Sam. He watched as Sam huffed, rolling his eyes and moving to sit down beside him. The blond hummed, moving his wing to give the taller man space.

"Dean said you'd be out here." His voice was gentle. Almost like he was trying not to break the silence that was so blatantly present around them.Gabriel stretched again, pushing one of his wings out behind Sam. The hunter looked at it for a moment before turning back to face him.

"Keeping track of me, are we?" Gabriel laughed at the expression he elicited from Sam.

"I just didn't want to be left in the bunker by myself." Sam's voice was taut and Gabriel shot him a confused glance.

"Oh? Where're the lovebirds going?"

"Dean said something about taking him out to a park to fly." Gabriel's wings twitched slightly at the mention of the word. "They'll be out for a while. Didn't really feel like reading anymore." The angel snickered and rolled to his side, his wings falling behind his back in what looked like a pool full of gold.

"But you felt the company of an angel would better suite your time?" Sam frowned, his mouth opening and closing for a moment in attempt to find something to say. Gabriel watched him flounder for another moment before taking pity on the Winchester.

"I was kidding, Sammy." He smiled and moved until he was laying with his face to Sam. Gabriel propped himself up on his elbows and watched the hunter's eyes follow him. "You take things too serious."

Sam smiled wiry. "Hard not to." Gabe grunted, pulling his legs so that they were bent at the knee. He moved them back and forth slowly, his eyes drifting closed. Another breeze came through and he gasped slightly. Gabriel pulled his wings up again, letting the wind hit them in a gentle caress. He groaned quietly as his wings bent with the flow of the wind, moving up and back as the wind pushed at them.

When the wind finally stopped he smiled, opening his eyes again. He blinked back surprise to see Sam staring at them with wonder - similar to the look he'd had on when he'd come out there. Gabriel couldn't say he was surprised by Sam. The hunter had only seen them a handful of times and then it was usually in poor lighting or cramped spaces. He had yet to see them spread out to their full length. Suddenly, the angel had a tugging urge to show off and he grinned.

"Wanna see 'em?"

"Can I?" Sam asked him, voice as excited as a child's. Gabriel's smile softened and he nodded, stretching one of them out towards the hunter. He watched as Sam inched closer, his legs folded under him.

"Yes." Sam smiled and he moved even closer, prompting Gabriel to move the wing nearer to him as well. The hunter held out his hand, following the shape without touching. The angel watched him, a look of pure joy crossing the bigger mans face.

It was rare to see him look so openly happy. Hell, it was rare to see the Winchesters look happy. Ever. Gabriel felt his smile widen, the corners of his eyes crinkling happily. Before he could stop himself a cooing chirp left his mouth causing the hunter to jump.

"What was that?" Sam asked, bewildered. Gabriel's face went red and he pulled his wing back flush against his body.

"Uh..."

"Did you just chirp at me?" Sam looked on the verge of a full blown confused mess and laughing his ass off. The angel frowned, his wings puffing up defensively.

"No." He lied easily, watching Sam as the hunter's eyes followed the curve of his wings. Gabriel blushed darker and he suddenly cursed his show-off-ish nature. Sam smiled slightly, moving closer. The angel resisted the urge to cover himself in his wings as embarrassment bloomed through his body.

"That is the cutest thing I've ever seen." Sam giggled - giggled - and raked his hands through the grass below him.

What.

"What? You find my non human chirping cute?" Gabriel questioned in astonishment. Now it was Sam's turn to blush, the hunter fidgeting in his spot. He grabbed at the grass, pulling some of it up.

"Yeah." Gabriel rolled his eyes, moving forwards and dropping his head in Sam's lap. He held back a laugh as the hunter let out a half stifled 'oomph'. He looked up at him.

"You sure are something, Sam Winchester." Sam blinked, shaking his hand off before pushing it into the angel's hair. Gabe sighed, tilting his head to give the other better access.

"Something?"

"Just-" Gabriel huffed, grabbing Sam's free hand and knitting their fingers together. "-something." Sam laughed, ruffling the other hair and getting an annoyed swat in return.

They sat like that for a while in silence. The wind ruffled both their hair and Gabe's wings, cooling their skin from the sun's burning beams. After a while Gabriel began to drift off, the pull of Sam's hand in his hair and the gentle breeze lulling him to sleep.

It didn't last long though, as Sam cleared his throat, giving Gabe's hair a gentle tug. "Hey."

"Hmm?"

"Can I- can I touch them?" Gabriel looked up in confusion, quirking an eyebrow at the hunter. Sam rolled his eyes, gesturing to the angel's wings with his eyes. "Your wings, I mean."

Gabriel wasn't quite sure why he agreed, but he nodded and let the blame fall on the sleep that was still trying to tug him back down. The angel pulled one of them out from behind him, stretching it lazily towards the hunter. Sam's eyes seemed to almost sparkle as he reached out and placed a tentative hand on the wing offered to him.

A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth, watching in mild interest as Sam made a soft gasping sound. "Ah. They're soft."

Laughing, the angel rolled his head to rest on Sam's thigh. The hunter's face split into a smile as he carded his fingers gently through his feathers as he would - and just had - Gabriel's hair. Gabriel let out a shuddering sigh, his wing drooping quite noticeably. Sam pulled his hand back as if he'd invited him, his eyes going to the angel.

"Did that hurt?"

"No. Feels good s'all. Like when you mess with my hair." He slurred sluggishly, feeling sleep jump at him like a hungry wolf. He pushed his wing against Sam's side, silently asking for him to continue. Without further question the hunter continued, running his hands through the feathers. 

When he made it to the down feathers he smiled. They were even softer than the others and felt similar to pillow filling. It was interesting, having a boyfriend with wings. It also gave him a chance to learn more about angels. Sam looked to Gabe's face, his mouth open before he closed it.

The angel had his eyes closed, breathing gently in and out. Sam noticed with a snort that he had fallen asleep. He pulled his other hand from Gabriel's, pushing his hand into the smaller's hair. A puff of breath left the angel, Gabriel pushing his head against Sam's palm like a cat.

"Love you." Sam muttered, bending down and placing a kiss on Gabriel's forehead. He could swear the angel's wing twitched and bended closer to him.


End file.
